A Pack of Cigarettes
by Wtchfck
Summary: A collection of drabbles on Smoker x Hina. Established&hinted relationship. Excerpt: She had gotten a new perfume. He had known her long enough to detect her fragrance's change. She had always worn heavy perfumes before; a composition of incense and rum, assorting well with the smell of tobacco.
1. 1-5

**I.**

 **01\. Perfume**

She had gotten a new perfume. He had known her long enough to detect her fragrance's change. She had always worn heavy perfumes before; a composition of incense and rum, assorting well with the smell of tobacco.

Her new perfume was as light and sweet as the spring. It did not match with winter, and most of all he thought that it did not suit her.

Wincing, Hina realized that Smoker was gazing at her with his nostrils expanded, inhaling her new perfume. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Smoker closed his eyes. "That other fragrance suited you better."

* * *

 **02\. Cigar**

Hina raised her eyebrows and shook the pack of cigarettes. "Hina doesn't have cigarettes," she said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Smoker who sat next to her took out a cigar and gave it to Hina without looking at her. The smoke of the cigar in his mouth ascended into the sky.

Skeptically she looked at the cigar.

"We have plenty of time. Do you want to smoke or do you want to stand there doing nothing?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. She took the cigar, placed it between her lips, and lit it. "Thanks."

The three billows of smoke merged in the air.

* * *

 **03\. A Pack of Cigarettes**

"There."

Hina came to a halt. She raised her hand and caught the item Smoker had thrown at her. Surprised, she realised that it was a pack of cigarettes. But they were not regular cigarettes; they were expensive ones; quality cigarettes that she maybe bought once a year.

"Yesterday was your birthday, right?" Smoker said, preparing to leave. This is my present. I'm sorry I didn't wrap it. You would have torn the paper anyways."

 _Maybe he's not that selfish…_ Smoker disappeard, and Hina could not help smiling.

* * *

 **04\. Billower Bike**

"So that is your new mean of transportation," Hina stated, crooking her head.

Smoker was polishing his Billower Bike.

"Not bad," she said, "but it could use a bit more... pep." She started moving, and Smoker narrowed his eyes when Hina took out a sticker out of her jacket's pocket.

Smoker stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked her, but Hina unhibitedly applied the sticker on his bike's headlight.

"How do you like it?"

Smoker pushed his cigars to the other side of his mouth. "It looks terrible," he answered, and Hina grinned.

Smoker did not remove the sticker.

* * *

 **05\. Work and Personal Life**

"It's none of your business."

Usually his words did not hurt her since she was used to his character and was a hardy woman, but this time everything was different. She disliked the fact that he did not want to tell her anything even though they were more than comrades now. "Hina disappointed," she said.

Smoker did not say anything. He had turned his back on her and kept silent.

Hina's mouth became a thin line. Before she could lose her stoic attitude, she turned on her heels and left the room with forcedly slow steps.

He was right: They had to separate work from personal life.


	2. 6-10

**II.**

 **06\. Embrace**

When Hina opened the door and entered the room, smoke was swirling everywhere in the air. Even a chain smoker would have been overwhelmed by the intense smell of moss, licorice and leather which Smoker's cigars released; but she was familiar with this smell, she had missed it badly.

"Long time no see, Smoker-kun", she greeted him. She had the feeling as if the smoke enfolded her.

Their conversation did not last long; they rarely exchanged looks and had no physical contact, but when Hina stood up and walked away, she once more had the feeling as if the billows of smoke enfolded her.

Just like an embrace.

* * *

 **07\. Post-Coital Cigarette**

She dug her nails into his flesh and bit her lip to suppress a scream. Sie did not know how long they were having fun; she had lost her sense of time, feeling only lust.

When he came, a deep grumble left his throat. For a moment he did not move, remaining in this position, breathing heavily. Then he laid down next to her with satisfaction, running his fingers through his hair.

Smoker's naked chest was rising up and down, and Hina was sure to hear his heartbeat while her body's center was pounding heatedly. "Hina needs a cigarette," she murmured, and Smoker nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

 **08\. Giving a Light**

Hina was leaning against the wall, trying to light her cigarette; it was all in vain since her only lighter seemed to be broken.

Smoker appeared out of nowhere just when she threw the lighter away. "Smoker-kun, can you give Hina a light?" she asked him, and Smoker stopped. He approached her, lowering his head. One of his cigars came into contact with her cigarette, their eyes met, and several heartbeats later she could calmly smoke her cigarette.

Smoker disappeared, and Hina thought that it felt just like a kiss.

* * *

 **09\. Pushups**

"You've been caught again, haven't you?"

The young Smoker animadverted Hina's presence, however, he did not stop doing the pushups he had been assigned to do.

Hina sighed. "Why do you always have to get yourself in trouble?"

Smoker was still concentrated. "Only twenty to go," he informed her, "and then I can leave."

His hair and forehead were wet; the sweat was flowing down his nose and to the ground. His arms were shaky.

Hina looked at the sky. It was dark already and she should have gone to bed by now. "Alright," she said to Smoker's surprise. "Hina waits until you're finished."

* * *

 **10\. Smoke Contains…**

"Have you ever thought of quitting smoking?" Hina asked, spinning the pack of cigarettes in her hand absentmindedly.

Smoker looked up, looking at her with an indefinite facial expression.

"It says: Smoke contains benzene, nitrosamines, formaldehyde and hydrogen cyanide."

Smoker reached for the cigarette package, taking out a pen, and started drawing on the package. When he finished, he pushed the package back to Hina. He had drawn over several letters and added two; the package now read: Smoke contains m-i-r-t-h.

„Hina amused," she said, reaching for a cigarette – she had to smoke to that.


	3. 11-15

**III.**

 **11\. Secret**

"You don't want Hina to tell other people about your secret, don't you, Smoker-kun?"

Smoker stood still, clenching his fists. Hina smiled sardonically.

Puzzled, Tashigi was looking back and forth between the two, wondering about the secret that Hina had meant.

Slowly, Smoker turned. "That's blackmailing," he said with a voice as calm and cold as ice.

"Maybe…" Hina replied nonchalantly, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

Smoker's left eye twitched, then he turned his back. "Let's go, Tashigi."

Hina bit her lip. Smoker knew well she would not betray him.

* * *

 **12\. Alcohol**

"Hina is sure she paid the last time. Now it's your turn."

Smoker frowned. "That's strange, because I'm sure that _I_ paid the last time, Hina," he riposted. "Let the coin decide before they close."

Hina crossed her arms. "Hina agrees. Head."

"Tails."

He flipped the coin.

"Head," he said sulkily. The coin disappeared into his pocket, and then he called the waiter.

Hina drank like a fish; it would be an expensive evening.

* * *

 **13\. Punishment**

Once again, he had received punishment. He had to stay on the square until nightfall, balancing heavy weights.

Hina sighed – what else she could have done? "You involve yourself in trouble so often, it's not normal anymore."

Smoker ignored her.

"You're terrible," Hina said with her hands on her hips.

He looked at her from the side. "If I'm so terrible, leave me alone, then."

Hina clicked her tongue at him and left.

At this time Smoker did not know that he was still a soldier thank to Hina.

* * *

 **14\. Agreement**

He was watching her while she was dressing up.

By now he thought that it was a pity that they had to separate so soon after the nights they had spent together, but it could not be any different.

She put on her blouse and buttoned it up. He would have loved to unbutton her blouse one stud after onother like yesterday. Instead, he had to put on clothes himself.

"Hina leaves," she told him, and as she turned, he grabbed her hand. "… Smoker-kun?"

He released her, pulling out two cigars which he placed into his mouth. "Take care."

It could not be any different. They had made an agreement, after all.

* * *

 **15\. Promise**

"You're going to promise Hina something."

Smoker had discovered that Hina had saved him several times from being placed outside the gate, having risked being thrown out more than once herself. All this time, he had never noticed it, not in the least.

„Stop getting yourself in trouble, or else you'll never achieve a higher position."

Smoker thought for a while, observing the woman in front of him. Her gaze was pleading; her posture tense. He had never seen her in a state like this before. "Yes," he said finally. "I promise I won't cause trouble anymore."


End file.
